heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana
Ana is a Ranged Support hero from the Overwatch universe. She is one of those who helped found the world-protecting team of heroes known as Overwatch. Background As a founding member of Overwatch and one of the world's best snipers, Ana Amari uses her skills to protect the innocent. Though she went MIA after losing her eye, Ana's sense of duty and responsibility has brought her back to the fight. Gameplay Summary Ana is a Support Hero with great versatility and utility, capable of healing and buffing her allies, as well damaging, debuffing and incapacitating her enemies. Overall, Ana works best in teams that focus on Spell Damage, as greatly amplify the abilities of "mage" Heroes. She also performs extremely well when paired with another Support that plays as a dedicated healer, allowing to increase said healer's perfomance through while constantly pressuring her opponents with debuffs. Strengths *Low mana usage. *Excels with/against other Supports. *Very versatile Talent Tree. *Great healing output. ** has very low cooldown. ***It can cleanse crowd control from her allies through the talents and . ** increases healing to the allies while negating healing to the enemies. * allows Ana to deal constant chip damage and poke her opponents from afar, akin to Lunara. *Can incapacitate opponents with , putting them to sleep. * is great to be used on allies that rely on Spell Damage. *Has a global ability in the form of . Weaknesses *High skill ceiling, being difficult to master. **All her abilities are skillshots (except for ), requiring precise aiming. **Requires good positioning to make the best of her healing and damaging abilities. **Requires good communication with the team to maximize the effects of her cooldowns. *Very frail, with low base health, being easy to takedown when focused. *Poor waveclear. *Low performance in teams without a strong frontline. *Poor mobility, having no escape tools. *Not very effective as a solo-healer. *Lack of self-healing outside of . * 's effect is broken if the opponent takes any kind of direct damage. *Cannot use on herself. * puts Ana in a stationary state, which can leave her vulnerable. Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds Ana's flexibility allows her to adjust to a lot of situations. Therefore, the level 13 talents should be changed accordingly to the type of crowd control the opposing team features. *Balanced Build: an all-round build that provides a good blend of healing, damage and utility, useful in most team compositions. *Biotic Grenade Build: focused on improving , allowing Ana to maximize its effects against both allies and enemies. This build is mostly recommended when paired with another Support that acts as a dedicated healer, as well being highly effective against enemy compositions that also feature double Supports. Under the right circumstances, Ana can solo heal with this build, thanks to the key talents and . *Shrike Build: focused on improving Ana's Basic Attack through , essentially turning her into a Assassin akin to Lunara, while still allowing her to provide powerful healing thanks to . This build is mostly recommended when paired with another Support that acts as a dedicated healer, but when the allied team lacks damage. *Dart Build: focused on improving the performance of both and , increasing both Ana's healing output and utility. This build can be used if Ana is the solo Support, although not recommended depending on the opponent's team composition. Tips *Positioning is key with Ana: since all her Basic Abilities are skillshots, one must take advantage of the surroundings to effectively heal and damage opponents. **In addition, Ana has very limited self-healing, requiring attention to her own position during team fights. * can be used for more than just healing the allies, it is also a safe way to check bushes and other, as the projectile will reveal the area where it travels. * 's damage-over-time stacks with other effects of this kind, such as Lunara's and Nazeebo's . *One of Ana's strongest points is the flexibility of her talent tree. Many of her talents are very situational, and the player should adjust their build accordingly. **If the opposing team features many "mage" Assassins, taking the talent at Level 7 can greatly hinder their performance. **If the opposing team features a lot of crowd control, taking the talent or at Level 13 is recommended, depending on the situation. *** can actually cleanse the slow caused by enemy structures, being very helpful to save allies that go too deep into the enemy territory. *Don't use sparrigly; use it only when necessary, such as for saving an ally or Ana herself from being chased, to prevent an enemy from fleeing, and to interrupt channeled abilities ( , , etc.) **Make sure to communicate to the allied team which enemy will be the target for , so they won't hit said opponent and wake them up. Using ping commands is very useful. ***However, damage-over-time effects do not break the sleep. *Try to hit as many enemies and allies as possible with . **If there is another Support in the team, communicate when about to use Biotic Grenade, so they can unleash their own healing cooldowns to maximize the effects. **Similarly, save Biotic Grenade to completely negate the effects of the opponents own healing cooldowns, especially Heroic Abilities such as and . *While it is best to save for a strong "mage" to increase their burst potential (such as Li-Ming and Kel'Thuzad), do not hesitate to use it on a Support during a critical moment, to restore their mana, as well to increase their healing output even further when combined with . *Make sure to disable the camera lock (default shortcut: L) to make easier to aim around the map. Matchups Pairings Thanks to , Ana excels when paired with another Support, mostly those who can reliably solo heal and/or that have access to area-of-effect healing. Also, teammates with strong self heals such as Dehaka and The Butcher. is perfect with any team that features one or more "bursty mage" Assassin. Alarak combo abilities can be further enhanced through , resulting in a massive increase in damage output. Furthermore, Ana's allows Alarak to get more value of his self-heal, . Cho'gall provides a strong frontline by his own, being able to pressure opponents and peel for Ana. In addition, his abilities combined can get high value under the effects of , which, combined with , makes him even more difficult to take down. Dehaka's strong self-healing capacity, through and , greatly synergizes with Ana's . Additionally, can give Dehaka enough time to pull his victims with . Genji can potentially wipe the entire enemy team with a well timed and covered infused by . Gul'dan's high damage output and self-sustain are greatly enhanced by and . In a similar fashion to Kel'Thuzad, Kael'thas spell combos can become even more devastating when under the effects of . By himself, Kel'Thuzad can pull combos that obliterate the entire enemy team in seconds. When paired with Ana's , he becomes overkill. Additionally, can provide plenty of time for Kel'Thuzad to setup his combos on the poor sleeping victim. When under the effects of , Li-Ming already low cooldowns become even shorter, allowing the player to unleash a barrage of consecutive abilities, which further synergize with her trait, . Malthael's already high self-sustain through , combined with increased healing from Ana's (especially if she goes with the Biotic Build) can make him even harder to take down. Furthermore, his damage and sustain can become achieve insane amounts if he is under the effects and its upgrade, , when using . Nazeebo sustained damage makes him a great candidate for , allowing his chip damage to become substantially more powerful. In addition, should Nazeebo go with the Corpse Spider build, his self-sustain with is further improved by . Samuro's synergy with Ana lies in her talent, allowing her get a massive boost for should it hit Samuro's , as well all other allies and enemies within the radius. However, this is only effective if Ana picks at Level 1. Stukov high healing output and burst through can heal the entire team if well timed with Ana's after spreading to all allies. The Butcher's strong self-healing through , combined with the healing boost from Ana's allows for insane sustain and staying power. Additionally, with enough communication, Ana can use to secure targets for The Butcher's and . Thrall's high damage output and self-sustain are greatly enhanced by and . Uther's high healing burst synergizes greatly with Ana's . Also, given Uther's high mana usage, Ana can even use on him, which will also further increase Uther's healing power. Effective against Ana excels at fighting other Supports, as can completely shutdown and negate powerful cooldowns. She can also interrupt channeled abilities with . Auriel is very reliant on full Energy casts in order to maximize her healing output. Should she waste a cast while under the negative effects of , her team will be completely vulnerable. Ana can capitalize on Gul'dan's poor mobility, and completely negate his self-heal through . One should be careful, though, since Gul'dan high spike and sustained damage can quickly cripple Ana if given chance. Ana can outrange and poke Rehgar with her superior long range, as well negate his with . Although Samuro can easily gank Ana by sneaking into the backline, she can abuse of his through the talent, allowing her get a massive boost for should hit his clones, as well all other allies and enemies within the radius. However, this is only effective if Ana picks at Level 1. Effective foes Ana's poor mobility, lack of escape and self-peel, and limited self-healing makes her an easy target for mobile Assassins and Warriors, who can quickly pin her down and prevent any form of retaliation. Additionally, Heroes with access to abilities that gives them and/or their allies the Protected status become immune to the debuff effects of (such as Medivh's ). Genji's high mobility can capitalize Ana's lack of, also making harder to land a . In addition, Genji's renders him Protected, making him immune to . Illidan's ability to stick to his targets, due his mobility, can make hard for Ana to capitalize on, making harder to land a . Since Tassadar focuses on preventing damage other than healing it, Ana's is much less impactful. The Butcher can easily take down Ana with followed by . Since The Butcher becomes unstoppable during the charge, Ana's has no effect during it. Valeera's sneaky gameplay can cause problems to Ana, who will mostly stay isolated in the backline, allowing for Valeera to gank and capitalize on Ana's lack of escape. Should Ana have already used , she will have no means retaliate. Varian poses a dangerous threat to Ana no matter which Heroic ability he takes. His gap closers, and , allows him to quickly get to Ana. In addition, should Varian pick the talent, he can become immune to . Similarly to Valeera, Zeratul can gank Ana behind the backlines and prevent her from escaping. Skins ;Veteran Sniper (default) ;Shrike :Recently, Ana has been operating in the Nexus under the alias of "Shrike" and is wanted for espionage, assault, and theft in Luxoria. :This skin is related to both Overwatch and Luxoria themed-skins. Patch changes * * * * References External links *Ana's article in the Overwatch wiki Category:Heroes Category:Support